boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen McKeen
Helen McKeen (b. 1998) was the Girl-Team general, before becoming a freedom fighter for the Boy-Team. She was born to Grace McKeen and Mr. McKeen. When she was two years old, she unintentionally saved Beethoven II's life. She attended Tower Placement School since first grade, and quickly made it to the top and became the class president. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2009. Helen ran afoul of Empress Zira Miranda Grover after giving Zira the wrong impression that she wanted to kidnap her baby, owing the Queen a great deal of money as a result. In 2011, Helen McKeen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. This, however, led to the School War. Helen fought with the Girl-Team in several battles. In February 2012, Helen betrayed Emily after realizing she had been manipulated and registered herself to the Boy-Team. That very night, Helen and Denim Spikes, who had also turned, went to Emily's fortress in order to destroy the Girl-Team generals and duel Emily. Finally, Helen severed Emily's leg and both arms in one strike. Heartbroken over her former friend’s fall to the dark side, Helen regretfully left, only to be ambushed by the entire Girl-Team army, who quickly forced Helen into retreat. Assisted by Summer Petersen, Helen fled. Later on, Summer, as well as all the boys, were arrested. To her relief, they all escaped prison minus Jay Organa and Summer. After meeting up with them, Helen gave Steven the keycard to the Boy Trap and helped lead the boys in an imminent battle with the girls. When Emily noticed the boys, she led the girls in a counterattack. With that, Anakin revealed Helen and the Boy-Team, and the whole of both armies engaged in a heated battle of which the boys had the advantage. During the fight, Beethoven II dueled Helen, who beheaded him. She was also the first to discover Summer’s death after she was fatally slashed by Emily, who had just been killed. She also witnessed Summer's revival. Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to pay her debt to Zira. She became the High General of the Boy-Team as the Second School War broke out. After the Battle of Orem, McKeen began searching for Petersen. Shortly after finding her, the Second Battle of Tower Placement ensued. There, she was captured by the war's ringleader Natalia Thornton and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone, where she was chained onto a chair for a year until she was rescued by her friends. After returning to Utah, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. McKeen also married Hendersen in 2027. Biography Early life Helen was born in 1998 to Grace McKeen. When she was two years old, she created a spectacle when she unintentionally saved a boy named Ludwig Beethoven II from meeting a horrible death. Tower Placement years Helen McKeen attended Tower Placement School since first grade, where everyone was amazed at her quick ability to learn. Although she was only ten years old at the time, she worked on an eighth grade level, and at age thirteen worked on a eleventh grade level. According to Helen, her parents raised her to believe that achievements lead to success and success leads to happiness. They had such a behavior system for her, for instance, she would receive five dollars for getting an 'A' at the end of a semester, or a penny for every page she read in a novel so long as they considered the book on her reading level, otherwise it was "pleasure reading". McKeen met a girl named Emily Watson at a picnic in 2008 and befriended her. At some point, she also learned that Watson had fought a child named Luke Norris and lost, making her fear him as Watson did. Eventually, McKeen reconfigured her bedroom into a shelter for helpless animals. Visited by the Empress Once Helen McKeen told Emily Watson on the phone she didn’t want to kidnap Empress Zira’s unborn child when Emily brought it up. Unbeknownst to her she had broken the Taboo Zira had set, and Zira visited them fifteen minutes later. She demanded for an audience with Helen, whose parents did not hesitate to send her outside. Zira demanded for the owed fine, and Helen insisted she didn’t want Eegan. Despite Zira’s discontentment she agreed to Helen’s deal— she would hunt down and capture a troublemaker named Cedwell if her baby was stolen. The Boy Trap Helen quickly made it to the top, and finally became the class President of Tower Placement School in 2008. Although she was only ten years old at the time, she worked on an eighth grade level, and at age thirteen worked on a eleventh grade level. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2009, when she was ten and Emily eight. A few months later, she became the leader of the already unstable Girl-Team under Tower Placement School. She resolved to make certain mistakes right. In the mix, she invited Summer Petersen to join them, but Summer ultimately declined. In 2011, at the age of thirteen, Helen McKeen worked on a eleventh grade level. In the same year, Helen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. For the project, Helen passed down leadership of the Girl-Team to Emily. The boys took revenge, and Anakin Organa frightened Mckeen by impersonating a demon who McKeen initially mistook for Hilary J Black. McKeen was decieved by Watson into believing the Boy-Team meant to destroy the world, and McKeen believed her. This led to the First School War. First School War Beginnings Helen McKeen would serve at Emily Watson's side within the leadership of the Girl-Team throughout the war. She accompanied Emily when she captured Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen, and joined her on the GT-1 summit, and viewed the opening stages of the Battle of the GT-1 Base directly from the central arena, when the Boy-Team's new army under Anakin Organa invaded the base. Retreating with Beethoven into the base's war room, Helen ordered her soldiers to retreat and hide, but before she joined them, she turned over plans to the Ultimate Weapon — a secret project she had been building for the Girl-Team which would later become their feared battle station, the dreaded Bow-Tie — to Emily and erased all data from her computers. Shortly before Watson enacted her plans to bomb the bedrooms of Boy-Team members, she entrusted McKeen and Betsy with the task of cracking the codes that would unlock the bombers. McKeen prepared to activate the fighters, but Betsy was unable to crack the code and angrily broke the machine. Equally angry, McKeen dragged Betsy to Thunder Quarters. Watson punished Betsy by feeding her to the noil Spearhead, and in her dying moments, she amused McKeen by actually begging for help from the latter. McKeen lamented on Watson's predictability. Duel with Summer Petersen Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team, believing Summer was much more powerful than she knew. To this end, Emily rigged an art party that was supposed to happen at Tower Placement. She then concocted a plan to lure Summer to her through the suffering of her friends, something McKeen helped her arrange. They captured almost all the boys in the school and put Steven Thompson into a coma pit. Now they planned to reset it for Petersen. When she arrived, McKeen lured her to her and the two fought, with McKeen trying to direct Petersen to the Coma Machine, with little progress. Petersen held her own for much of the duel, much to McKeen's surprise, who had expected her to be far weaker than Thompson, whom she had bested once before. Ultimately, Petersen thwarted McKeen's trap and cut a ring under her, causing her to fall down through it and past the structure holding up the building. McKeen was not badly hurt, however, but by the time she had climbed back to the top of the hole Petersen had cut, the latter was already escaping with Steven Thompson. McKeen hesitated, but Dymphina Urman, who had come a little too late to assist McKeen, ordered several skyfighters after Petersen in McKeen's stead. McKeen headed upstairs and extracted Emily Watson from a vat of fuel, saying that with every attack they initiated, they lost a little bit of themselves. Watson dismissed this statement. Betrayal Anakin assured Helen that every girl was on Emily’s side, including her best friends, and it would be endless civil war unless the Girl-Team was destroyed, or at least dismantled. Helen formulated a plan that would consist of her going to the Bow-Tie and massacring the Girl-Team generals, besides Emily Watson. Denim Spikes, who had also defected, agreed to help her do this. Both of them entered the Bow-Tie that same night. Leaving Denim to his objective, Helen continued her mission by entering the conference room, where she was to kill the generals. She immediately closed all the doors, preventing any Girl-Team member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed her, before they recognized her new motives. In their surprise, Helen then began her massacre of the Girls. After murdering all the members, along with their guards in cold blood, she turned to the last one left — Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as much power as Helen herself. Before she died, Ursula pleaded with Helen, but Helen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After Helen nervously revealed her conversion, Emily accused her of turning on her, but Helen stated that her sadism and lust for revenge had already done that, and that she had allowed the boys’ revenge plot to twist her point of view until she became the very thing she had sought to destroy. Unaffected by the traitor’s “lies” and unafraid of the dark side, Emily told Helen that her “suicide mission” would give her no profit. Realizing that she spoke like an antagonist would, Helen vowed to stop her at all costs, prompting the two to engage in a brutal duel that caused substantial damage to the facility. Ultimately, Helen and Emily were hovering over vats of electricity, when Helen reflected on her blind failure while Emily stated that she should have known that Helen could not be trusted. With that, they began a brief bout of bladework. The bout ended when Helen jumped to high ground on a ramp, gaining advantage over Emily. Despite Helen’s warning not to try the jump, the antagonist ignored her and did so anyway, allowing Helen to sever her leg and both arms in one strike. Heartbroken over her former friend’s fall to the dark side, Helen retrieved Emily’s lightsaber and tearfully expressed her disgust and sadness over Emily’s ways, telling her how she had loved her like a sister. Helen regretfully left, only to be ambushed by the entire Girl-Team army. Helen used both lightsabers to hold them off, but was ultimately forced into retreat. Assisted by Summer Petersen’s arrival in a speeder, McKeen was able to escape. Battle of GT-2 Base Battle of Tower Placement During the openhouse, Thompson asks McKeen out, and she agrees enthusiastically. He gave her a bouquet prior to leaving, something she was ecstatic about. Summer Petersen, as well as all the boys, were arrested. However, Helen did not share this fate. To her relief, they all escaped prison minus Jay Organa and Summer. After meeting up with them, Helen gave Steven the keycard to the Boy Trap and helped lead the boys in an imminent battle with the girls. When Emily noticed the boys assembling through a window, she led the girls in a counterattack. With that, Anakin revealed Helen and the Boy-Team, and the whole of both armies came on each other in a heated battle of which the boys had a much stronger advantage. During the fight, Helen fought by Andrew’s side. It was during the carnage that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen McKeen. Helen noticed and confronted the latter. Beethoven was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain activated his jetpack and grappled to the ceiling. Helen went after him and disabled his air gear, bringing him back to the ground. With that, Helen quickly beheaded the infamous antagonist. She was also the first to discover Summer’s death after she was fatally slashed by Emily, who had just been killed. She shed tears as the loss seemed to be permanent until Summer miraculously revived. Second School War High General Recognizing the danger it placed her in, McKeen resolved to resign as class president. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, McKeen and Thompson announced the return of the Armies of Organa. As the growing conflict advanced, McKeen began to realize that she had not seen Summer Petersen for two weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head, Thompson revealed that Petersen had been spirited from Provo and added that she had warned him this may happen. McKeen was outraged by the revelation and said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson told McKeen he was going out into the forest with Andrew Hendersen to find Summer Petersen. Before he left, McKeen gave him a sympathetic hug and wished him luck. This left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. Still, the job depressed and drained her constantly. Battle of Orem and aftermath Helen helped coordinate the ensuing evacuation, giving instructions to pilots, and signaled the ships to leave the base. Once the base was overrun by Cavalier ground forces, McKeen and Hendersen were forced to retreat. McKeen escaped with the others. Reunited at last with McKeen, Charles expressed his doubts in what was left of the Armies of Organa. McKeen, however, reassured Rey that the army had everything necessary to rise again. In 2013, Helen learned that the Empire State Building had been destroyed by the Cavaliers. Devastated by the news, Helen at last alerted President Roxanne Waterston of the situation and asked that her forces keep an eye out for Thornton, as well; the Armies of Organa set up a special hot line for the government to call with any information. Trace to the Petersen House Following this, she learned from Thompson that he had intercepted a clue to Petersen's whereabouts. Heartened by the news, McKeen tracked Thompson to a military camp. She chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Anakin Organa, his brother Jay, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Anakin in charge. When Wesley argued that Anakin was too young and it was an enormous responsibility to begin with, McKeen listed Anakin's numerous skills. She paired herself with Charlie Corner, who seemed eager to accompany her. Eventually, McKeen and Corner located Thompson in their van, and the two eventually ended up hiding in a grocery store called Kent's. However, they were, apparently, awaiting Andrew Hendersen. While they waited, they wandered around the store. Hendersen arrived, and they all headed for the Petersen House in McKeen's van. In flight, however, they were assaulted by Falgamas. McKeen tried to fight them off, but Hendersen forced her to let him drive. Despite destroying the majority of savage birds, their ship was ultimately forced to crash-land in the grass. At last, they found Summer Petersen in her home. By then, it became obvious that Petersen was slightly out of shape, though she was clearly determined to fight, pleasing McKeen. Knowing Liv Emerson was on her way, McKeen urged them to hurry, though she was called off for acting impatient. Petersen chose to rejoin the organization, and she ultimately left GTR-10 behind. Just then, Emerson converged and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they managed to board the Heartbreaker. McKeen held Hendersen in his crystalline form until McKeen hurled fire at Emerson, destroying her fighter. As the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house, McKeen saw Thompson softly soothing Petersen over a cut on her stomach, leaving McKeen to wonder if they would become closer in the events that followed. Imprisonment Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to track down Cedwell for Zira Miranda Grover. There, they were captured by the war's ringleader Natalia Thornton as part of a trap. Helen was captured and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone. Finally she was captured by Natalia Thornton and brought to Zira as punishment for her failure. Zira chained her to a chair for a year. Her only entertainment was a television set playing twice per day. Helen was usually fed m and m's, not "real" food. Rescue In 2016, the group managed to locate Helen and set up a rescue operation. As a result of careful planning, Helen was freed by Summer Petersen disguised as Xydarone, temporarily suffering from exhaustion and hunger, as a result of sickness. However, Zira suspected something like such would happen and surprised them, laughing hard as she arrested Helen while Summer was to become her new slave. In his cell in Zira’s Palace, Helen was reunited with the Girl-Team robot commander, who now served her and Summer. With the arrival of Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen was brought once more before Zira. She tried to barter for her life but to no avail, as he was considered a failure by Zira. Helen reunited with Anakin as the two were sentenced to death and carried off to the Cave of the Gargoyle. At the gargoyle cave, Anakin turned the tables and a battle broke out. During the fight, Helen was rearmed, and quickly joined the fray. She accidentally set off Xydarone’s jetpack which sent her flying into Zira’s limousine then into the gargoyle. Helen was then knocked off the skiff, but was able to cling to an edge. Anakin helped her back up, and they recovered Summer Petersen. The fighting ended with Summer killing Zira and Helen being reunited with her friends. The heroes quickly escaped Zira’s limo as it exploded due to a chain reaction set off by Anakin by firing its cannon into its hull at point-blank range, and then left for home with Bellamy. On the way there, Helen changed clothes and told Summer she was sorry they had to fight again. When she arrived, Helen told her parents what had happened, and hoped Petersen would tell the truth as well. Later life After returning to Utah, Helen McKeen finished her education at high school. During this time, she appears in a series of PSAs about being a good athlete and a good person, that got played to help motivate students. After graduating, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. In 2027, Helen married Andrew Hendersen. She proceeded to join the Team of Terror. While serving, she remained in contact with Steven Thompson, as she contacted Summer Petersen prior to a football game Thompson was about to play in live. Physical description Helen McKeen was exceptionally tall, deceptive, and beautiful. She was 193 centimeters tall at age fourteen. She had shoulder-long hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. On almost any occasion, Helen was seen wearing boots and separate pink outfits. Generally, high responsibilities and troubles with war rendered Helen’s face more solemn than most girls her age, so her real physical beauty did not shine through initially. McKeen was slender and had an eight-pack, alluding to her exceptional physical strength, which her shirt usually conceals unless her arms are folded or a similar situation occurs. Helen McKeen’s Body Mass Index was 15.3, meaning that she was underweight. Apparently, Helen's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. The latter is shown as Valiera Nelson was charmed by her at once, and it is possible that Steven Thompson may have been as well. Jay also said she was a cute girl. Even Andrew Hendersen angrily said that "she may be as pretty as an angel, but she sure as hell ain't one". Personality and traits Helen McKeen was widely known for her passion and her deceptive, intelligent, and calm demeanor. Even locked in combat with Emily and being forced onto the defensive, she remained relaxed and confident throughout. This aura only ever collapsed on the occasion that she was assaulted by Charlie Corner. Her passionate nature and willingness to engage in violence to achieve her goals led her to make a mistake and side with Emily Watson, which deeply influenced much of her future actions. She was also exceptionally introverted and preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. While she can be pert and difficult at times, she also cared for any creature, at any cost. Helen was also very hard-working and perceptive, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding her friends. She was so studious that Emily Watson made her second-in-command of the Girl-Team. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side. While most Girl-Team members depended solely on their ability, Helen readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, Helen’s emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, and passionately hateful of superstition. She was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together, which led to her being made the class president for three grades. Throughout her entire school career, Helen was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of her popularity. Helen was highly solemn and exceptionally stoic, but not incapable of emotional experiences: she was visibly heartbroken at Emily’s turn to the dark side. She also frequently voiced her feelings of distress or disappointment. She was also very wise, and highly regarded for her strength of character and strength on the battlefield. She valued intelligence and cunning over physical power. Whoever Helen sided with, she was fiercely loyal to. The only thing she asked for in exchange was their loyalty in return. From the start, Helen was fully devoted to order, peace, and goodness. Helen had no romantic relationships until she was fifteen, where she became Andrew Hendersen’s girlfriend. Both of them became infatuated with each other. Like Steven Thompson, Helen was also willing to become friends with anyone, even if they were outcasts. Two most notable examples of this were her emotional attachments to Emily Watson and Summer Petersen, who everyone else had dissed. Helen was also very distrusting of most people, being very careful of who she relayed facts about her personal life to, keeping what she considered to be important information back even from her colleagues and superiors. She never forgave betrayal and she appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Before her conversion, Helen’s thoughts regarding betrayal were still the same. However, Emily Watson knew about this and used it as a tool to ensure her loyalty. She was also surprisingly compassionate and strong. This was evident as Helen had reconfigured her playroom into a center for helping injured animals, and had survived being mobbed by Girl-Team members, was able to hold off Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen at the same time, and triumphed in a duel with Watson herself. She was also surprisingly moody, especially before the start of the School War. Her passion was strong enough to have her befriend and even side with a clearly murderous psychopath, Emily Watson, for what she believed to be the greater good. Although her will was strong, Watson was still able to deceive her into believing that the Girl-Team fought for order and safety. She was therefore unfazed when Watson killed several members of the Armies of Organa and was willing to use the Bow-Tie against them. Fortunately, she was not blinded by passion and was capable of reason, clearly being appalled by the level of destruction Watson was trying to achieve to bring about the latter's own ends, and promptly sided with the Boy-Team to make amends. After getting to know the Boy-Team, she has since let go of any grudge or hatred she previously held against the team. Inevitably, Helen was willing to give up her life for freedom. Having encountered many dangerous experiences throughout her childhood, she was hyper-paranoid and thought of by many as being delusional. This was also due to her past allegiance with the Girl-Team, which frequently wracked her with remorse and guilt. McKeen carried a deep fear of making mistakes or acting emotionally vulnerable, both of which she confessed to Steven Thompson, and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Despite this, Thompson was able to talk her into action, affirming her desire to fight for what she feels is right, despite what others may think of her. McKeen became considerably more mellow after joining the team, as she is seen to be more compassionate, level-headed, and less inclined to use trickery as a means to an end. In the past she had no qualms about manipulating others in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, McKeen could still be very sarcastic and snarky at times. Having become less aggressive and more reluctant to do harm, she has not been seen choosing murder over incapacitation once since she joined the Armies of Organa. She has shown a willingness to kill her enemies in extreme circumstances, as shown when she reluctantly took out Liv Emerson by blowing up the Corrupter with her fire. Helen grew to care for Andrew Hendersen during their time together, eventually developing strong romantic feelings for him. Her feelings eventually became such that she would protect him at any cost, even if it seemed impossible. In the end, Helen proved herself to be a person who has good reason to have a more aggressive approach towards fighting, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Petersen was. Powers and abilities Helen McKeen is one of the strongest students at Tower Placement School, capable of defeating the Supreme Leader Emily Watson. As a result of exposure to the influence of Hilary J Black, Helen McKeen eventually developed pyrokinetic powers. She can produce fire of her own energy, allowing her to light up a room or immolate her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. Relationships Andrew Hendersen Andrew Hendersen and Helen McKeen used to be enemies. After Helen's redemption, however, they became very close. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. Steven Thompson As their ranks in the Boy-Team and Girl-Team made them mortal enemies, Helen initially hated Steven. On the other hand, Steven had an immediate crush on her, prior to learning of her loyalties. She wanted him dead very badly, she even made two attempts on his life — first, during the Skirmish in Washington DC, and again during the Attack on Tower Placement. However, after Helen reformed and betrayed Emily Watson, who was Steven's mortal enemy, their relationship grew from two slightly wary partners to more than best friends. Helen proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Steven's premature romance with Summer Petersen, and suddenly and unexpectedly kissed Steven near her house. This was noticed by Zoe, who reported that Helen was in love with Steven to Emily Watson. While Helen is clearly in love with Steven, he remains conflicted by his feelings for both Helen and Summer, as well as his own sense of unyielding independence. Nevertheless, he constantly seems to require her support in order to fulfill his role in the war. In time, Steven and Helen's relationship continued to become more romantic but also more complex. The relative simplicity of helping each other get through schoolwork was replaced with something not so straightforward: war. Even as they work together to overthrow the Girl-Team a chasm seems to grow between them as their ideals and morals clash. Still, they always seem to follow through with each other. Shortly prior to the Prison Break, Helen was seen tenderly stroking Steven's hair, something he looked quite comfortable with. He finally relented and asked her out on a date, which she readily agreed to. During the event, Steven notes that Helen would never keep secrets from him, right before she informs him that Summer is doing quite well as an insurgent. The events of that night left Steven dumbfounded as he lamented that Helen really is "something". Afterwards, Steven continues to be very possessive over Helen's loyalties. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, Steven concludes that he needs Summer, not Helen, because in the end, he and Helen are simply too alike. He feels that he cannot maintain a sense of peace and self-worth as long as he spends too much time with her. The two established a close friendship during the Second School War, though Steven later claimed to Summer that he never harbored any romantic interest in Helen. Summer Petersen Helen is neither truly friends nor enemies with Summer Petersen though she has felt jealous of Summer due to her skills and quick ascension through the Boy-Team ranks. Summer knew Steven had feelings for her and fully accepted that she would allow Steven to be with Helen if it meant his happiness. While Summer initially did not believe that Helen had become disenchanted with Emily Watson, she rescued Helen from Ludwig Beethoven II. Later, when they were at Seven Peaks Waterpark, she confessed to Steven that Summer was not easy to hate. During the closing events of the Second School War, Helen was initially impatient with Summer, claiming she would be a burden. She was initially very mean to her, but after sharing a room for the night, Helen apologized, claiming she "couldn't be more wrong" about Summer's perceived weakness. Summer also claims that Steven is in love with Helen, while Helen denies it and asserts that he loves Summer. Summer wonders how Steven will choose between them, and Helen says that he will choose whoever "he thinks he can live with forever." Steven subsequently gets together with Summer, and while Helen is disappointed, she does nothing to hijack their relationship. Valiera Nelson ]] While they both served the Girl-Team, Helen used to "simply brush off" Valiera Nelson. Valiera, on the other hand, had a huge crush on Helen McKeen. She proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Helen's apparent romance with Steven Thompson. When she defected, Helen became determined to destroy Valiera. Luke Norris Helen McKeen feared Luke Norris for his encounter with Emily. Helen insisted that they should avoid Luke at all costs, but Emily ignored her. It is possible that her opinion of him lightened when she defected. Taylor Carter and Justin Bellamy During her imprisonment in Zira's Palace, Helen McKeen was very deeply liked by a guard named Taylor Carter. The two had several conversations, during which time Taylor pulled up a bench to sit with her. Usually, he did this with Justin Bellamy, who also loved Helen. Sometimes, he made her very grateful by secretly unchaining her. Helen seemed to bond with them, as she described their company as an “indescribable comfort.” Behind the scenes Portrayal in graphic novelizations Helen is still captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton alongside Xydarone and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona, as she was sidetracked by the war and forgot to track down Cedwell for Zira Miranda Grover. However, she is captured considerably sooner in the story. After the Battle of Orem, Helen escaped with Andrew Hendersen — with whom she had fallen in love — Summer, and Steven. In the sky, their cruiser is pursued by several robotic fighters. While Helen is working on repairs, the ship drifts into a street. After they "lose" the fighters, the quartet flies straight towards the bridge of Natalia Thornton's personal capital ship, then hiding on the back of the bridge. The ruse works, with the Cavaliers unable to find the ship. Finally, Helen detaches the cruiser, weaving around the tight gaps Helen knows the signals cannot reach. Helen then decides to go to a nearby inn that her old friend is running. Unknown to the group, however, the bounty hunter Xydarone has also hidden her ship under the capitol ship, and follows them to the inn. There, they are captured by Natalia as part of a trap and Helen is brought to Zira successfully. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Category:Girl-Team members Category:Boy-Team members Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:1998 births Category:Females Category:Reformed individuals Category:Supreme Commanders of the Boy-Team